Wish House
by CarefulAlibi
Summary: trigger warning (kankri u welcome) MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH. Leo falls into Tartarus, and Jason thinks he's found a way to save him.
1. Chapter 1

Lost - Jason

Feeling helpless, I watched my best friend fall. If it was a normal day, a normal pit, I could've flown down and helped him back up. But this wasn't normal. This was Tartarus. The screaming stopped, and Leo was gone forever.

Sure. There were times that I just felt like killing him, but never seriously. A stupid prank, a misplaced tool or maybe a nice lego to step on, but he wasn't a bad guy. He was my best friend. He didn't deserve this. I fell to the ground, feeling broken and hopeless.

"Jason!" it was Piper. "Jason, are you okay? Where's Leo?" a pause, and I knew she had figured it out. "Oh my god…" her voice broke off in pain, yet she stood tall, and I was grateful for that. "Let's go back." It wasn't really a suggestion, because there was no way we could go on without him.

They would have to send somebody else. I was a failure.


	2. Defeat

Defeat – Jason

I trudged back to camp, sword extended for anyone attempting to question or console me. I knew I was being selfish, but Pipes would have to deal with the questionnaire herself. I. Was going to sleep, and wake up to find that

a. Leo was alive

b. Quest achieved, world saved.

Neither of those happened, but just then I didn't give a flying unicorn crap about saving the world. I just wanted my best friend back. I would rip the world apart if I could.

Inside my cabin, I threw myself onto my bed and laid there without breathing for as long as possible. I was glad I wasn't Percy. It would be harder to kill myself. "STOP THAT, YOU IDIOT." An extremely unexpected voice. I wish Leo were there, we would've thrown a little party. The Huntresses were back, and my sister was poking my head repeatedly with an oddly decorated spear she had probably gotten from the spoils of some badass hulk of a monster. My curiosity in the spear caught me off guard. "Leo! I'm sure you've already tried to hit on some of them, but the-"I stopped short. Thalia's voice got softer. "Hey, I heard what happened. Want to talk about it?" "Try the 'I'm so sorry' thing, and I'll do you a favor by pushing you down a flight of stairs. Maybe, then you'll get my hint. Go away." The sympathetic look melted out of her face like a snowman headed for the Sun. "Well, maybe, I was trying to be nice" she scoffed back. "I was maybe trying to be like Leo to you. You need a friend." This just pissed me off. "GO AWAY UNLESS YOU KNOW HOW TO BRING HIM BACK." I buried my face into the bed so she couldn't tell I had started crying. "Yeah, yeah, I know you probably feel like the world ended," her words showed increasing sadness and nostalgia. "I lost you once, when I… When you were the world's soul, the one thing that showed warmth enough when mom was a wreck, okay? I know how you feel."

There were a million things I could have said to her. Secrets were exposed when she got emotional. Instead, I told her to shut the Hades up. "LOOK!" she screeched. "We… heard a story, from an old satyr who had lost his lyre. Apparently, there's a place you can go to get back anything you've ever lost. A house that even the Gods, all of them, Greek and Roman, Titan and Giant alike have to return anything stolen or lost." I turned to look at her. I guess she could tell I wasn't mad at her anymore, because she smiled. "That includes everything in Tartarus, and I know where it is. As long as he didn't die, anything can return." Skeptically, I glanced at her. "There's no way. It's impossible!" "Okay, so when do we leave?"

Immediately after dinner, I explained to Chiron that Pipes and I needed… a break, and Thalia wanted to make sure we were okay. In reality, off I went, following my sister to a probably non existent place where we were going to get Leo back.


	3. Isolophobia

Isolophobia - Piper

We were doing okay, for the first night. Thalia wanted to show off her 'awesome survival girl' skills or something, so we stopped early. I was to the point of confusion until I remembered that Jason was as good at a poker face as hypnos's kids were pros at sleeping. "Are you okay? Really." I tried to charmspeak him into telling me how he felt, and I felt bad. But ..._without him what would I have now? _My feelings were all jumbled up between asking as friends or Aphrodite's hero, but Jason interrupted my thoughts. "What if he's already dead?" I'd rather he have pushed his sword through me slowly. It might have even hurt less. At that moment I made a mistake. "It's okay! She said anything could be found again. That means we **are** getting. Leo. Back." _okay great. Now when it doesn't exist, we're all screwed! _It made him smile though, so I decided it was worth it.

"Heyyyy! Instead of sitting around, you could help me out here. I've got dinner~!" Thalia sang, appearing out of nowhere. I looked at what she'd brought back. Skewered rabbit. Greeeeaaaaat. "Is there a vegetarian option?" I asked. "It's okay, I brought some apples!" She laughed back at me. Why is it when one of the Graces are depressed, the other is more cheerful than usual? Oh well. Lighten the mood for us then. I watched her fling the carcass over the fire. To my surprise, it smelled great! I started eating my apple. Once it was done, Thalia started cutting up the meat into edible pieces and... I stopped watching. I didn't want to see this.

Surprisingly, Jason had brought sleeping bags, so I was saved from waking up with ants all over me. "Tommorrow, we start moving again before the sun rises. Then I think we can make it there if we just keep going.." Thalia trailed off. "That's a plan then?" Jason asked. "Yup. That's the plan."


End file.
